Black Rose and White Memories
by judaiteito
Summary: Kagami Taiga, a 17 year old second year high school student, was recently having strange dreams, from the way a red haired girl lived until the way she died. Coincidentally, he started having these dreams on the day he arrived in a place called 'Yuki no Yume'. Are these dreams only just mere dreams or maybe... ... It means something else?
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares or Dreams?

**Title:** Black Rose and White Memories

**By: **Judaiteito

**Pairing/s: **KuroKaga (KurokoxKagami),AkaMi (AkashixMibuchi), MidoTaka (MidorimaxTakao), Muramuro (MurasakibaraxHimuro), AoIma (AominexImayoshi), KasaKi (KasamatsuxKise), HyuIzu (HyuugaxIzuki)

**Implied: **KiyoHana (KiyoshixHanamiya)

**Summary:**

When the clock strikes midnight at 12 of December, time will stop and the story will end in 12 minutes and 12 seconds.

Kagami Taiga, a 17 year old second year high school student, was recently having strange dreams, from the way a red haired girl lived until the way she died. Coincidently, he started having these dreams on the day he arrived in a place called 'Yuki no Yume'. Are these dreams only just mere dreams or maybe...

... It means something else?

In which the KuroBasu characters will experience a situation straight out from a horror story, love unexpectedly bloomed and misunderstandings will be solved.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and its characters. Though, the place 'Yuki no Yume' is just a figment of my imagination. :3**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, possible OOC, wrong grammar... errors... I think that's it?**

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: Hi guys! I'm, once again, posting a new story and this time, I'll finish this until the very end with every ounce of energy, ideas and inspiration in my brain. :3**

**Tsuna: have fun reading this story minna!**

**Judai and Tsuna: Enjoy~!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOVE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Prologue**

**December 12, 1940**

**12:12 AM**

_**Tick tock tick tock**_

_**Comes the music from the clock**_

_**Tick tock tick tock**_

_**You better start to run~**_

**It was raining, so hard you have to squint your eyes just to see the path you're heading to. Even though it was already past midnight and in this kind of weather, the moon was shining so brightly. With its mysteriousness, the moonlight specifically struck the mansion located at the very center of a forest. A mansion that was surrounded by different flowers and plants especially with its most prominent, prized****,**** family possession, the roses which were uniquely tinted with a color of ebony. These were called the 'black roses'.**

**The lightning began to strike and the thunder roared.**

**For every flash of light, an image was seen from inside the left-side, second floor open window. An image of a red-black haired girl, weeping at the body of a young red haired boy lying on his very own blood could be seen.**

_**Tick tock tick tock**_

_**Comes the ticking of the clock**_

_**Tick tock tick tock**_

_**The fun has just began~**_

**The lightning flashed and the thunder roared again. A door creaked open and the girl shot up. She looked at the door with her terrified eyes and sighed in relief as she saw their pet, a black furred panther, walking towards them. The red haired girl gathered the panther into her arms and sobbed, with her face pressed deeply into the animal's fur. The black panther whimpered and licked the girl's tears away all the while nudging the hand of the red haired boy with its paws.**

_**Tick tock tick tock **_

_**Comes the music from the clock**_

_**Tick tock tick tock**_

_**Let's start from the top~**_

**"R-Rei, I'm s-sorry."**

**"Akari-kun, please, hang in there! E-everything will be alright. Please... Please stay alive!"**

**"I-I'm sorry..."**

_**Grumble...Flash!**_

_**Flap!**_

**The panther looked up and saw a black eagle perched itself on the window sill, staring at them with its black, beady eyes.**

**"Shu... Y-you're here..." the red haired girl said, her voice trembling and her eyes widening.**

**Suddenly, the door to the room burst open revealing a black haired boy with a joker's mask on his face. He tilted his head and giggled a dark, evil giggle.**

_**Tick tock tick tock**_

_**Comes the ticking of the clock**_

_**Tick tock tick tock**_

_**You better start to run~**_

**"Sho, please, run!" the red haired girl yelled at her pet panther, pointing at the open window. Her eyes filled with panic and her voice in hysterics. The panther looked at the girl hesitantly but started running at the window. The eagle perched at it immediately flew and decided to stay on the wooden desk near the open window.**

**All the while, the black haired masked boy giggled and started advancing on the unsuspecting red haired girl.**

_**Flash!**_

**The red haired girl was stabbed on her back; red color stained her beautiful white dress. Her vision started to blur and she fell on the floor, beside the redhead boy's body, with a thud.**

**The masked boy chuckled evilly.**

_**Tick tock tick tock **_

_**Comes the music from the clock**_

_**Tick tock tick tock**_

_**The fun has just began~**_

**"Ah. Shu. Come here."**

**The eagle stared at the masked boy with its black colored eyes, not making any movement of following the order. Instead, it flapped its wings and started flying outside the open window.**

**The 'joker' just laughed.**

_**Tick tock tick tock**_

_**Comes the ticking of the clock**_

_**Tick tock tick tock**_

_**Your time is up!**_

**The second hand of a clock struck 12 and the short hand moved, indicating the change in minutes.**

**12:12 AM**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dream Night 1: Nightmares or Dreams?**

_It was a sunny morning, the flowers were blooming and the trees were swaying with the wind's cool breeze, as if dancing with it._

_It's a perfect day._

_Sitting under the shade of a tree was a girl, with her hair and eyes as red as rubies (though, it seems that the tips of her hair have a reddish black color), skin a perfect, healthy color and lips as red and sweet as roses. She's wearing a beautiful white dress that stopped just below her knees, and a pair of white sandals. All in all, she could be said as the epitome of innocence and beauty._

_She was reading her favorite novel beside her dozing pet, a black panther. She was too engrossed with the book, having not realized that her name was called plenty of times by someone._

_"Hi****-chan!" a voice shouted, right in front of the startled red haired girl. Said girl pouted as she saw a blue haired boy laughing at her._

_"Hi****-chan's surprised expression sure is cute." the blue haired boy said, wiping a tear from his eyes. The red haired girl sighed and smiled softly at him. The panther opened its eyes, looking at the newly arrived boy with its narrow-eyed gaze. Deeming him harmless, the panther continued its nap. _

_"K***-kun, please stop appearing all of a sudden. I might develop a heart attack." the red haired girl said, closing her novel after putting a bookmark on it. She patted the empty space on her side, silently inviting the boy to sit beside her. The blue haired boy smiled and sat down, all the while grabbing the girl's hand and intertwining it with his own._

_"Hi****-chan, I-"_

_**All of a sudden, everything became static.**_

_**An image appeared. An image of the red haired girl clutching a black colored rose.**_

_"My favorite color?" the girl said, as if speaking to someone. She smiled while twirling the rose with her fingers._

_"Of course, it's black. After all, it's R**-kun's hair color and also..." the girl trailed off and stopped twirling the rose._

_"It's the color of the black rose."_

_**Once again, everything became static.**_

_**And another image appeared. This time, of a red haired boy together with the red haired girl.**_

_"I hope K***-kun visits soon."_

_"You must be really in love with him, Hi****-chan." the red haired boy said, smiling at the blushing girl__._

_"Yeah... But not as much as I love you, A****-kun."_

_The red haired boy's smile widened._

_"I love you too, Hi****-chan."_

_**Static...**_

_**This time, only voices could be heard with no image appearing.**_

_"You don't deserve her! You only deserve to die!"_

_"NO! Please, stop!"_

_"Hi****-chan, RUN!"_

_**Static...**_

_**And an ear-piercing scream followed.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagami Taiga shot up from his bed, panting. His shirt was wet with sweat and his heart beating so fast. He looked around and sighed in relief as he saw the usual state of the room he was currently in. He laid down on his bed, staring at the room's ceiling, while thinking about the dream (or is it a nightmare?) that he just had. He glanced at the clock on the wall.

_'12:12 AM. Tch. It's still too early. I might as well go back to sleep, after all, tomorrow will be very busy.'_

With that in mind, Kagami closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning, everyone!"

"Good morning..." came the groggy replies of the Seirin Basketball Club members to their surprisingly energetic coach, Aida Riko. Well, all of them replied except for Mitobe, who just nodded his head, and Kuroko, who was truly currently not with them.

The whole Seirin Basketball Club went to an onsen resort near the mountains called 'Yuki no Yume'. They were on the said place not because they're on a winter vacation but because...

Their coach asked (ordered) them to work at the onsen due to the lack of workers in the place (and also the owner of the said place was a friend of Riko's dad).

Kuroko Tetsuya was the only person exempted to work because he was asked (ordered) by Akashi to a winter vacation/GoM Reunion.

And so far, they were working at the onsen for 2 days.

Surprisingly...

"Seirin-tachi sure are lively this morning." a voice owned by a black haired, violet eyed shooting guard of Rakuzan Team said. He just giggled at the glares he received from them, all the while a black haired, glasses wearing teen, ex-captain of Touou Team sighed.

"Oi, you guys! Go freshen up and get ready to work!" shouted the black haired teen ex-captain of Kaijou Team. Behind him, a black haired, hawk-eyed teen laughed at the now scolded Seirin and another black haired teen with a beauty mark below his right eye chuckled.

"I should have stayed on another onsen if the sight I'll see every morning are your disgusting faces."

"Surprisingly, I have to agree with you, Hanamiya. Oi, you guys, go do what Kasamatsu-san said or else, I'll throw pineapples at you."

"Miyaji-san is so violent..."

... Mibuchi Reo, Imayoshi Shoichi, Kasamatsu Yukio, Takao Kazunari, Himuro Tatsuya, Hanamiya Makoto, Miyaji Kiyoshi and Hanamiya Koutarou were also there. Reo, Imayoshi, Kasamatsu, Takao and Hayama were also working at the onsen while Himuro, Hanamiya and Miyaji were staying at the place (Himuro heard Taiga was working there that's why he chose to stay at 'Yuki no Yume' during his winter vacation).

"Awwww, don't be like that, Hanamiya. If you didn't stay here, we couldn't spend our winter vacation together." Kiyoshi said, smiling widely at the now blushing Hanamiya.

"Wha-what are you talking about, Kiyoshi?! Shut up!" the black haired, coach/captain of Kirisaki Daiichi exclaimed, smacking the laughing Kiyopshi Teppei on the head with a pillow.

All of them sighed, already used to the morning antics of the 'love birds'.

_'Would they just stop it already...' _the Seirin Team members (except for Kiyoshi) and their coach simultaneously thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The onsen, as usual, had a very busy day with their costumers staying in, others moving out or some overstaying. That's just how famous the onsen place is. Though, it seems the busier part of the onsen was its kitchen.

"Sigh... Aren't most people supposed to be eating outside or perhaps go have a snowball fight or something?!" exclaimed an almost tired looking Kagami. Beside him, on his right, was Mitobe Rinnosuke, who was looking at the red haired teen sympathetically, and on his left was Mibuchi Reo, who just chuckled.

"Well, Taiga-chan's cooking was delicious. It must be the reason why they opted to stay and eat their meals in here." Reo remarked which made the Seirin Ace blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm not really that good in cooking..."

"Oi~"

They all turned towards the kitchen door where Hayama called for their attention.

"Owner-san said that your shift is over~."

Kagami, Mitobe and Reo sighed in relief.

_'Finally.'_

After placing their aprons back on their proper place, the three went to their respective rooms to change.

While changing his shirt, Kagami glanced outside the window and saw snowflakes beginning to fall.

_'Wow... I didn't know snow can be pretty to look at. Too bad Kuroko isn't here to see it.' _Kagami thought, smiling unconsciously. Upon realizing the content of his thoughts, he blushed.

_'What the heck am I thinking?! And... Why in the world is my heart beating so fast?!' _a still blushing redhead thought as he clutched at his shirt near the part where his heart lies.

_'This is so weird! Why does every time I think of Kuroko, my heart will beat so fast and my stomach starts feeling weird, though, in a good sorta way?!'_

It seems our Kagami Taiga has never been in a situation like this before. I wonder how will he handle this...

_'Maybe... maybe I'm just hungry! After all, my stomach won't act up if I'm not hungry! Might as well whip myself a good meal!'_

Typical Kagami Taiga...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It was a bright, sunny afternoon. Everything was the same as usual, the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and the flowers were still beautiful as the rose clutched by a boy sitting under an old cherry blossom tree. The boy has a pair of stunning violet colored eyes, though for a boy, his eyelashes were long. He has long black colored hair with the same shade as the black rose he was holding, that was put in a braid. He was wearing a black and red colored kimono with roses and sakura petals as designs. All in all, he could be called 'beautiful', though despite his girlish looks, he still got a boyish attitude._

_A cry of an eagle could be heard from just above him._

_The boy stopped staring at the rose and looked up at his pet eagle, which was perched on the branch a few centimeters above him. He smiled and motioned for his pet to come down and the eagle followed the order. The black haired boy slowly caressed its feathers with one hand and the other still holding the rose._

_"R**!"_

_The black haired boy looked up, hearing his name being called by a familiar person. He smiled and waved his hand, the one that was caressing his pet's feather, at the approaching person. It was a boy with hair and eyes colored red wearing a white shirt over a red colored jacket that went down to his ankle. He was also wearing a pair of black pants and Knee-high boots. All in all, he looked like a prince out of a fairy tale book._

_Well, he's actually a real prince._

_As the red haired prince arrived at the spot where the black haired boy sat, the kimono-wearing boy stood up and bowed in greeting, with his pet eagle also mimicking its owner._

_"Good afternoon, Prince A****."_

_The redhead prince chuckled and motioned for the black haired boy to raise his head. The prince grabbed the other boy's hand and smiled softly._

_"Good afternoon, R**-kun. It's nice to see your pretty face again."_

_The black haired boy's eyebrow twitched and smacked the prince's hands away._

_'Quit calling me pretty, A****!"_

_The prince laughed at the red-faced boy._

_"Finally, you stopped talking formally. Geez, you, talking formally and politely, creep me out!" the red haired boy said. The black haired boy pouted._

_"Well, even though we're childhood friends, mom said I should still treat you formally cause you're the crowned prince."_

_The prince sighed and smiled softly as he ruffled the other boy's hair._

_"But if we're alone, you can talk to me informally, you know."_

_The black haired boy smiled._

_"Yeah, I know."_

_**Static...**_

_**An image of a place filled with black roses appeared. In the center of the field was a red haired boy, twirling a black rose.**_

_"My favorite color?" the boy said, smiling at the rose._

_"Well, obviously it's black. After all..." this time, the boy looked straight at you._

_"It's the color of your hair and this rose."_

_**Static...**_

_**An image of a black haired boy could be seen, curled up on a red-black colored bed, crying on his folded arms. Beside him was another black haired boy, though his face was unrecognizable.**_

_"I see." the other boy said, looking at the crying boy sympathetically._

_"Don't worry; everything will work out just fine. And you'll never cry like this ever again."_

_**Static...**_

_**This time, only the voices of unknown people could be heard and no images could be seen.**_

_"You don't deserve her! You only deserve to die!"_

_"NO! Please, stop!"_

_"Hi****-chan, RUN!"_

_**Static...**_

_**And an ear-piercing scream followed.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: And... CUT! That was... ok, I guess? Did it scare you, Tsuna-chan?**

**Tsuna: *looks away* Huh? Of course not!**

**Judai: eh~ *grins* Anyway, please tell us what you think of this story so far. *smiles***

**Tsuna: Don't forget to review everyone!**

**Judai and Tsuna: Until next chapter!**

**-+Incarnation of Death+-**


	2. Chapter 2: Horror Stories

**Title:** Black Rose and White Memories

**By: **Judaiteito

**Pairing/s: **KuroKaga (KurokoxKagami),AkaMi (AkashixMibuchi), MidoTaka (MidorimaxTakao), Muramuro (MurasakibaraxHimuro), AoIma (AominexImayoshi), KasaKi (KasamatsuxKise), HyuIzu (HyuugaxIzuki)

**Summary:**

When the clock strikes midnight at 12 of December, time will stop and the story will end in 12 minutes and 12 seconds.

Kagami Taiga, a 17 year old second year high school student, was recently having strange dreams, from the way a red haired girl lived until the way she died. Coincidently, he started having these dreams on the day he arrived in a place called 'Yuki no Yume'. Are these dreams only just mere dreams or maybe...

... It means something else?

In which the KuroBasu characters will experience a situation straight out from a horror story, love unexpectedly bloomed and misunderstandings will be solved.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and its characters. Though, the place 'Yuki no Yume' is just a figment of my imagination. :3**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, possible OOC, wrong grammar... errors... I think that's it?**

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: Hi guys! Chapter 2 of BRaWM is here! Thanks for reviewing and reading this story, by the way. :3**

**Tsuna: have fun reading this story minna!**

**Judai and Tsuna: Enjoy~!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOVE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Recap:**_

_**Static...**_

_**An image of a black haired boy could be seen, curled up on a red-black colored bed, crying on his folded arms. Beside him was another black haired boy, though his face was unrecognizable.**_

_"I see." the other boy said, looking at the crying boy sympathetically._

_"Don't worry; everything will work out just fine. And you'll never cry like this ever again."_

_**Static...**_

_**This time, only the voices of unknown people could be heard and no images could be seen.**_

_"You don't deserve her! You only deserve to die!"_

_"NO! Please, stop!"_

_"Hi****-chan, RUN!"_

_**Static...**_

_**And an ear-piercing scream followed.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**DreamNight 2: Horror Stories**

Mibuchi Reo woke up with a start, panting for breath with his eyes widen. He relaxed the tight grip he had on the sheets and noticed his shirt wet with sweat. He glanced on the clock on the bedside table that read 12:12AM.

_'Again... I had that dream again.' _Reo thought while rubbing his temple, feeling a headache coming. He lied on the bed and started breathing evenly.

_'I'll just talk to them about this later.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eh?! We're going on an onsen?!"

"Isn't Yuki no Yume one of the famous onsen here in Japan?"

"Hn. I don't care wherever we're going as long as I can sleep."

"As long as there are snacks, it's fine by me."

"Aomine-kun, all you think about is sleeping. Murasakibara-kun, you shouldn't eat too much sweet."

"How exactly did you have a reservation to that place, Akashi?"

The red haired teen walking ahead of the Generation of Miracles (plus Kuroko and Momoi) stopped and glanced behind him with a smirking face.

"I have my connections, Shintaro. You shouldn't doubt me for I am absolute."

_'Says the one who lose against Seirin last Winter Cup.' _the Generation of Miracles (except for Akashi), Kuroko and Momoi thought simultaneously. Akashi narrowed his eyes at them and out of nowhere, he produced a pair of sharp scissors on his hand.

"What exactly are you all thinking about?"

"N-Nothing!"

Akashi nodded his head, satisfied, and hid his scissors back to where it came from. The others sighed in relief.

As they arrived at the onsen with a banner that said 'Yuki no Yume', they didn't expect to see a surprising sight upon opening the sliding door.

"Welcome to Yuki no Yume onsen, may I-geh!"

A one Kagami Taiga wearing a red kimono with flame designs on it, his hair in the front clipped on the side and surprisingly looked adorable as ever.

"EH?! You guys-?!"

"Kagamicchi?!"

"Kagami?!"

"Kagamin?!"

"Bakagami?!"

"Kagami-kun."

"Kagami Taiga."

And all throughout the exchange, located behind Kagami were Takao, who was clutching his sides due to laughing so hard, Reo, who was wiping his tears because of laughing, Himuro, who just chuckled, Kasamatsu, who finally smacked the laughing hawk-eyed teen on the head, and Imayoshi who sweat dropped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, I didn't expect for the Seirin Basketball Club to all be here. And here I thought this onsen are just for high class people." Akashi Seijuro commented and calmly sipped his tea.

After the surprised greeting they had at the entrance, the newly arrived guests were escorted to the guest room by a calm Himuro and Imayoshi all the while Reo ushered an embarrassed Kagami to his room to change.

And here they are, at the guest room with all the GoM (plus Kuroko and Momoi) together with Himuro, Imayoshi, Kagami, Reo, Kasamatsu and Takao.

"Well, the Seirin Team, Reo, Kasamatsu, Takao and I work here. Himuro is staying as a guest though occasionally, he's also helping." Imayoshi said, also sipping his tea.

"Uwa~ I never thought I'll see Kasamatsu-senpai in here!" Kise Ryouta said, hugging his senpai's arm. The ex Kaijou captain smacked him in the head.

"Quit hugging my arm, Kise!"

"Senpai is as mean as ever!"

"Shin-chan~ I never thought I'll see you during the winter vacation. It must be fate nanodayo~!" Takao exclaimed, sitting beside an irritated Midorima Shintaro.

"Stop imitating me, Bakao!"

"Sei-chan, do you still want some tea?" Reo asked with a sweet smile on his face. Akashi nodded his head and thanked the black haired teen, who proceeded to pour tea on the Rakuzan captain's cup.

"Muro-chin, do you have some sweets?" Murasakibara Atsushi asked, sitting behind Himuro and hugging the teen on his neck. The Yosen shooting guard chuckled and ruffled Murasakibara's hair.

"I'll give you some later, ok?"

"Ok..."

"I'm surprised that you're here, Kagami-kun. Too bad you already changed clothes..." Kuroko Tetsuya said, thought the last part was said in a mumbled way so as to not let the red haired teen beside him hear.

"Yeah, me too. I thought you're spending the whole winter vacation at Akashi's house."

"Akashi-kun decided that since its cold, we could really use the few days relaxing in a hot spring."

"So, in the end, it's like we're spending the winter vacation together, huh?" Kagami said, an excited smile slowly appearing on his face. Though, he doesn't really understand why the prospect of Kuroko and him spending the winter vacation together excited him.

"Yes, it seems like it, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, mimicking his light's smile. But, the light-shadow moment was interrupted when Aomine slung an arm on Kuroko and commented.

"Duh. Tetsu will still be spending his time with us."

"Mou! Aomine-kun, you idiot! Tetsu-kun will spend his winter vacation with me!" Momoi complained, hugging Kuroko's right arm close to her chest. Kuroko's face went back to its usual expressionless look upon breaking his moment with Kagami. While the Seirin's Power Forward frowned and unknowingly clutched his chest.

_'It hurts. Why does my chest hurt every time I see Aomine or Momoi being too close to Kuroko? And why does my stomach feels weird? And this time, in a bad way...' _Kagami thought. He stood up and silently excused himself. Unbeknownst to the red-black haired teen, Himuro saw the slight change on his attitude.

_'Sigh... Taiga, you're hopeless.'_

"Well, since it's our last work day today, let's have a horror story telling later!" Takao exclaimed, smiling a Cheshire-like smile. Aomine, Momoi and Kise shuddered, Akashi, Himuro and Imayoshi looked interested, Murasakibara and Kasamatsu looked bored, Midorima sighed and Kuroko look expressionless, though a slight twinkle of interest in his eyes could be seen.

"Sounds interesting." Akashi commented, placing his empty cup on the table. Reo immediately filled it up.

"It's decided then! Let's have it later this evening! I'll also invite the others if they wanted to join." Takao said, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"I probably should be the one telling/ convincing Taiga to join since he sorta doesn't like to be a part of a horror story telling group. Excuse me." Himuro said, getting up from his comfortable position in front of Murasakibara. He was accompanied by Takao in exiting the room.

"Well, this night might be pretty entertaining." Imayoshi commented, a wicked smile on his face, which made Aomine, Momoi and Kise sweat bullets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HORROR!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the end, the horror story telling group consisted of a nervous Kise, Aomine and Momoi, and excited Takao, a mischievous, I'll-probably-scare-you-to-death smile wearing Imayoshi, bored-looking Murasakibara and Kasamatsu, a sighing Midorima, an amused Akashi, a sweating Kagami and the normal looking Kuroko, Himuro, Reo, Izuki and Hyuuga. Each of them was holding a lighted candle.

All of them were seated in a circle. Starting from Akashi to his right were Aomine, Kuroko, Momoi, Kise, Kasamatsu, Takao, Midorima, Hyuuga, Izuki, Imayoshji, Murasakibara, Himuro, Kagami, and seated on Akashi's left side, Reo.

"Let's start... Shall we?" Takao said, saying the last part with a creepy voice which made Kagami, Aomine, Kise and Momoi shiver.

"Please stop that!"

"Well, I might as well go first." Takao said and he cleared his throat.

**"There was once a girl named Anne. On one Christmas day, she received a beautiful china doll, with beautiful black hair and black colored eyes that when you look at it, it seems like its staring right through you. The doll totally looked like a real person! Feeling creep out, she silently went out of their house, without her parents knowing, and threw the doll. Unfortunately, instead of going inside the trash bin, the doll's face was smashed in the concrete.**

**That night, when Anne was tucked in her bed and with her mother kissing her goodnight, she started to fall asleep. But, her slumber was interrupted when she heard some creaking sounds coming out from her room.**

_**"It's probably mom.' **_**she thought and went back to sleep. But the creaking never stopped. And this time, she heard a voice."**

At this, Takao lowered his voice and made it sound girlish.

**"Anne, I'm on the first step."**

**"Anne, I'm on the second step."**

**"Anne, I'm on the third step."**

**The girl, Anne, covered her ears and started to feel scared.**

**"Anne, I'm on the fifth step."**

**"Anne, I'm on the sixth step."**

**"Anne, I'm on the seventh step."**

**"Anne, I'm on the landing."**

**"Anne, I'm opening the door."**

**And indeed, the door to Anne's room creaked open."**

"Anne, run!" Kise hysterically exclaimed. Kasamatsu smacked his head and covered his mouth. Takao continued his story.

**"Anne was still covering her ears and she closed her eyes tightly, silently wishing that it's just her mother. **

**"Anne, I'm at your bed."**

**And Anne felt a movement on her pillow, as if someone laid their head on it. She slowly looked behind her and saw the china doll, with its face smashed into pieces with blood dripping on it. On its hand was a sharp butcher knife that reflected its sinister smile. It tilted its head and raised the butcher knife on the air.**

**"Anne, good night."**

**And stabbed Anne on the head with a BANG!"**

Aomine, Kise, Momoi and Kagami screamed as they heard Takao shouted 'Bang' and immediately burried their face on the nearest person beside them. On Aomine and Momoi's case, it was Kuroko. While Kise jumped on Kasamatsu's arms and Kagami burried his face on Himuro's chest.

All the while, Takao laughed at their reactions.

"Man, that was really funny! I didn't know Aomine and Kagami can scream like a girl! Bwahahahahaha!"

And the others can't help but chuckle at this.

"Well, as entertaining as watching those 4 cowering in fear, I would like to continue the horror story telling. I'll be the next." Imayoshi said, smiling wickedly. Takao nodded his head and blew out the fire on his candle.

"Ahem. Ok, this story is actually a true-to-life story. It took place on a mansion located in the middle of the forest near this area."

"You mean the forest at the back of the onsen? That forest?" Hyuuga asked. The ex-Touou captain nodded his head.

"Yeah, that forest. Anyway, in that mansion lived a wealthy family, which consisted of the mother, father, the son and their pet. Together with the family were their servants.

**It was winter when the family's friends arrived. It was the royal family which consisted of a King, Queen, a prince, their pet and the prince's personal servant.**

**To keep the story short, the crowned prince, Prince Akari, his personal servant, Hikari, and the son of the family that lived on the mansion, Rei, were childhood friends.**

**You see, despite being his personal servant, Prince Akari fell in love with Hikari and Rei, too, was in love with the girl.**

**And one midnight of December 12, the family inside the mansion and the royal family were slaughtered and only Prince Akari and Hikari were left alive. Unfortunately, Prince Akari was trapped inside his room and when Hikari opened the door, the sight that greeted her was of a headless prince with his missing head on the hands of the killer. The killer turned to look at her and grinned evilly. With a thud, he threw the head on the floor and stabbed the girl."**

Imayoshi, then, bowed his head slightly so that his face was covered and lowered his voice. The others leaned forward to hear him.

**"Until now, the killer has never been found and the murder case was eventually closed. But, it was rumored that every midnight of December 12, the event was repeated again and again. Though, the only part that was repeated was the murder of Hikari. And for that to happen, they said that girls were abducted by the killer that was wearing a blood-soaked mask of a joker that kinda look like... THIS!"**

And with that, Imayoshi looked up and grinned evilly at them. Once again, Kise, Aomine, Momoi and Kagami shrieked and also, Takao jumped on his seat and crawled on Midorima's lap, much to the annoyance (or is it delight?) of the green haired shooter. Hyuuga was shaking while gripping Izuki's hand tightly, Himuro hugged a frozen Murasakibara's arm, Kuroko, Kasamatsu and Akashi froze and surprisingly, Reo and Izuki looked normal.

Imayoshi laughed at their reactions.

"You guys... Your reactions are hilarious! Hahahahahahaha!" the once point guard of Touou said, chuckling.

"Too bad Reo and Izuki weren't scared by it."

The aforementioned duo just sighed.

"That's because we already heard that story before countless of times, Imayoshi-san." Izuki said. Hyuuga looked at him questioningly.

"You did?"

"But the one you heard was the tragic version, not the scary version." Imayoshi said.

"Eh? There's another version of that story?" Kise asked. Reo, Izuki and Imayoshi nodded.

"Why don't Reo tell you about it. After all, he likes that romance-tragedy stuff."

"Hey!" Reo commented, a pout on his face. Akashi looked at him with slight curiosity.

"I'm also interested to hear the story, Reo."

With his resolve weakening upon knowing Akashi's interest, Reo sighed.

"Since Sei-chan insists, I'll tell you about it."

"But I'll say this first. The rumors about the joker-killer abducting girls were true. But it's not just any girls. It's either a black haired girl or a red haired girl."

"Is it because Hikari was a red haired girl?" Takao asked. Reo looked thoughtful for a moment the shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably. Anyway, these girls were abducted in different timelines. Some says it's every 11:30 PM but some says it's during midnight. But in the end, those girls were killed and their bodies went missing."

"And that's why nobody visits the mansion in the middle of the forest; for fear that they will be the next one to be killed." Izuki added.

"Ok, enough of that. What about the other version of the story you were talking about?" Hyuuga asked. Unnoticed by everyone, Reo, Imayoshi and Izuki looked down and smiled softly.

"It's the original story of the King, Queen, Jack, Ace and Joker. The story of the Black Rose."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~START~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: 3, 2, 1... and CUT! And that's a wrap! I wonder if you were all scared or slightly chilled by Takao and Imayoshi's stories... :3 By the way, Takao's story isn't mine. It's a story I remembered reading once but I forgot the title so, it's not mine. **

**Tsuna: We hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! *mumbles* Well, I certainly didn't enjoyed it... I was almost scared to death...**

**Judai: Tuna-chan is such a scaredy-cat!**

**Tsuna: Urusai!**

**Judai: well, Review minna!**

**Judai and Tsuna: Ja ne~!**

**-+Incarnation of Death+-**


	3. Chapter 3: Story of the Black Rose

**Title:** Black Rose and White Memories

**By: **Judaiteito

**Pairing/s: **KuroKaga (KurokoxKagami),AkaMi (AkashixMibuchi), MidoTaka (MidorimaxTakao), Muramuro (MurasakibaraxHimuro), AoIma (AominexImayoshi), KasaKi (KasamatsuxKise), HyuIzu (HyuugaxIzuki)

**Summary:**

When the clock strikes midnight at 12 of December, time will stop and the story will end in 12 minutes and 12 seconds.

Kagami Taiga, a 17 year old second year high school student, was recently having strange dreams, from the way a red haired girl lived until the way she died. Coincidently, he started having these dreams on the day he arrived in a place called 'Yuki no Yume'. Are these dreams only just mere dreams or maybe...

... It means something else?

In which the KuroBasu characters will experience a situation straight out from a horror story, love unexpectedly bloomed and misunderstandings will be solved.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and its characters. Though, the place 'Yuki no Yume' is just a figment of my imagination. :3**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, possible OOC, wrong grammar... errors... I think that's it?**

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: Hi guys! Chapter 3 of BRaWM is here! I'm sorry if I updated this story this late... I was busy for the exams these past few days... Sorry... *bows*. Thanks for reviewing and reading this story, by the way. :3**

**Tsuna: have fun reading this story minna!**

**Judai and Tsuna: Enjoy~!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOVE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Recap:**_

_"Since Sei-chan insists, I'll tell you about it."_

_"But I'll say this first. The rumors about the joker-killer abducting girls were true. But it's not just any girls. It's either a black haired girl or a red haired girl."_

_"Is it because Hikari was a red haired girl?" Takao asked. Reo looked thoughtful for a moment the shrugged his shoulders._

_"Probably. Anyway, these girls were abducted in different timelines. Some says it's every 11:30 PM but some says it's during midnight. But in the end, those girls were killed and their bodies went missing."_

_"And that's why nobody visits the mansion in the middle of the forest; for fear that they will be the next one to be killed." Izuki added._

_"Ok, enough of that. What about the other version of the story you were talking about?" Hyuuga asked. Unnoticed by everyone, Reo, Imayoshi and Izuki looked down and smiled softly._

_"It's the original story of the King, Queen, Jack, Ace and Joker. The story of the Black Rose."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~START~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**DreamNight 3: Story of the Black Rose**

"Well, as you recall, Imayoshi-san said that Prince Akari, Hikari and Rei were childhood friends. But the truth is, there were actually five of them. Prince Akari, Hikari, Rei, Prince Kage and Rei's personal servant, Ichiru."

"Prince Kage was the eldest of the five. He has blue colored hair and eyes that reminded them of the color of the sky, a pale complex and a soft, gentle smile that made the other four relax upon seeing it.

Ichiru, Prince Akari and Rei were at the same age. Ichiru, despite being a servant, has an attractive feature, with his darker than black colored hair and icy blue colored eyes that seem to see through you. And Hikari was the youngest of them all."

"When they were still young, the five of them always played the 'Royalty Game'."

"Royalty Game?" Kise asked.

"Its the game where the 'Joker' chases the 'King' and 'Queen', who were assign to look for the item the 'Joker' has hidden, with the 'Ace' and 'Jack' as their guards, right?" Kasamatsu said. Reo nodded his head.

"Eh? Senpai knew about the 'Royalty Game'? How?"

"I played it once with Kobori and Moriyama. Those two pretty much demanded me to be the 'Joker'." Kasamatsu said, a tick mark slowly appearing on his head upon recalling the times he played the game with Kobori and Moriyama.

"Well, in the 'Royalty Game', the 'Joker' should 'kill or capture' the 'King' and 'Queen' in order to win the game. But, the 'Jack' and 'Ace' were the ones 'protecting or sacrificing' themselves in order for 'King and Queen' to find the missing item that the 'Joker' hid." Imayoshi explained.

"Well, in the story's case, the 'King' was Prince Akari, the 'Queen' was Hikari, the 'Ace' was Ichiru, the 'Jack' was Prince Kage and, because of too much demand, the 'Joker' was Rei." Reo continued.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOVE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, everyone! Look! Ichi made me a mask!" shouted an excited black haired boy named Rei, running towards the children's usual meeting place with 4 mask clutched on his hand. Behind him, another black haired boy, named Ichiru, was walking in a normal way while chuckling at his young master's behavior.

"Tsk. Rei-kun, if you keep acting boisterous, your prettiness will be in vain." remarked a smirking red haired prince named Akari. Beside him, a red haired girl, Hikari, was giggling at them.

"I might be on Akari-kun's side on this one, Rei-kun. Your male suitors will be devastated to find their 'beauty' to be acting like this." a blue haired prince, named Kage, said. The newly arrived Rei pouted at them and punched Akari and Kage on their arms.

"In case you guys forgot, I'm clearly a boy! That's why I act like one! Tch."

"Yeah, yeah, we know it already. Sheesh, no need to physically hurt us..." Prince Akari said while rubbing the spot the black haired boy punched.

"So, what is it that you want us to look at?"

Rei's mood immediately brightened and he presented them the mask he was holding. It was a white mask of a grinning Joker. The others looked at it with awe.

"Ichi made it for me! He said it will make our game much more realistic!"

"Wow, Ichiru-kun sure is artistic."

"Ichiru-kun is amazing."

"Rei-kun sure is lucky to have you with him, Ichiru-kun."

"Of course, Ichi is amazing and artistic! He's part of my family, after all!" Rei exclaimed proudly making his personal servant blush in embarrassment.

"Young master Reio, maybe we should start playing the game now?" Ichiru said, still feeling embarrassed. Rei grinned and wore his mask while saying,

"Let the Royalty Game begin!"

With that, the others started running away from him and the 'Joker' hid the item for today while singing a song.

_**"Tick tock tick tock**_

_**Comes the music from the clock**_

_**Tick tock tick tock**_

_**You better start to run~**_

_**Tick tock tick tock**_

_**Comes the ticking of the clock**_

_**Tick tock tick tock**_

_**The fun has just began~**_

_**Tick tock tick tock **_

_**Comes the music from the clock**_

_**Tick tock tick tock**_

_**Lets start from the top~**_

_**Tick tock tick tock**_

_**Comes the ticking of the clock**_

_**Tick tock tick tock**_

_**You better start to run~**_

_**Tick tock tick tock **_

_**Comes the music from the clock**_

_**Tick tock tick tock**_

_**The fun has just began~**_

_**Tick tock tick tock**_

_**Comes the ticking of the clock**_

_**Tick tock tick tock**_

_**Your time is up!"**_

"The Joker has arrived, ready or not, here I come!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOVE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Few years went by and Prince Kage became 18 years old. Prince Akari, Rei and Ichiru became 17 and Hikari became 16.

Although they become somewhat older and matured, they still played the 'Royalty Game'. They still see each other at their meeting place. The old cherry blossom tree in the middle of the field filled with black roses.

"Hey, everyone, what's your favorite color?" Ichiru asked out of the blue, opening his eyes to see the calm face of his young master, Rei, who was reading a book. The black haired servant was lying on the grass beside his young master, although at first he was offered by Rei to sleep on his lap but the flustered servant refused.

"Favorite color? Hmmm... I dont know." Reio said, closing his book. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at Ichiru.

"Maybe... Red?"

Ichiru hmm-ed and looked at Prince Kage, who was assisting Hikari in making a flower crown.

"Well... My favorite color is red too." the blue haired prince said. The black haired, violet eyed teen smirked at him.

"I wonder why..."

The prince suddenly blushed while Rei chuckled.

"How about Prince Akari and Hikari? What's your favorite color?" Ichiru asked, slowly sitting up and leaned on the tree behind them. The red haired prince was sitting a little ways away from the crown flower making duo (Hikari and Prince Kage), holding a delicate looking black rose.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I dont know what is Akari and Hikari's favorite color." Rei said, looking at the aforementioned teens with curious gaze.

"My favorite color?" the red haired prince said, smiling at the black rose he was currently holding.

"Well, obviously its black. After all..." this time, Prince Akari looked straight at Rei, with a twinkle of a certain emotion on his eyes.

"It's the color of your hair and this rose."

Rei blinked and blushed, making Ichiru, Prince Akari and Prince Kage laugh. Hikari just chuckled.

"Please stop doing that..." Rei mumbled, still flustered.

"What about Hikari-chan?" Ichiru asked, after he stopped laughing.

"My favorite color?" the only female of the group said. She smiled while twirling the rose she was currently holding with her fingers.

"Of course, it's black. After all, its Rei-kun's hair color and also..." the girl trailed off and stopped twirling the rose.

"Its the color of the black rose."

Once again, Ichiru, Prince Akari and Prince Kage laughed at the red-face Rei.

"Mou, will you guys stop saying things like that?"

"But young master's hair color is indeed beautiful, as beautiful as the black rose. After all, the day you were born was also the day these flowers bloomed." Ichiru said, smiling at his beloved master. Despite his slight anger at them, Rei smiled.

"Well, what is Ichi's favorite color?"

His personal servant smiled brightly at him and said,

"Black of course!"

And everyone laughed. They were happy that day, each doing the things they loved and they kept talking until the sun set. Everything was perfect.

Until that one fateful day that changed everyone's lives.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOVE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eh? Hikari-chan and Prince Akari are engaged?!" exclaimed a shocked Ichiru. His black haired young master nodded his head, his expression so upset. The black haired servant grabbed Rei's hand and started to drag him somewhere.

"Wait! Ichi! Where are we going?!"

"To the garden! We're going to clarify this to Hikari-chan and Prince Akari if it's true or not!"

But the scene they witnessed as they arrived clearly clarified the earlier statement.

"I hope Kage-kun visits soon." the red haired girl said, twirling a red rose on her hand. Behind her was Prince Akari, looking at her with a soft look.

"You must really be in love with him, Hikari-chan." The red haired teen said, smiling at the blushing girl.

"Yeah, but not as much as I love you, Akari-kun."

The red haired prince's smile widened.

"I love you too, Hikari-chan."

And Prince Akari hugged Hikari lovingly from behind, while the said girl leaned with a sad looking Ichiru behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOVE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The black haired, violet eyed teen was curled up on his bed, crying his eyes out with his personal servant sitting beside him, trying to comfort his young master.

"I can't believe she's in love with Akari! I thought... I thought..." Rei mumbled, his tears still streaming down his face as he continued to sob.

"I see." Ichiru said looking at the crying boy sympathetically.

"Don't worry; everything will work out just fine. And you'll never cry like this ever again."

The violet eyed teen stopped sobbing and looked at his servant. The black haired servant wiped his master's tears and gathered him to his arms.

"We just have to talk things through, ok?"

The black haired master nodded his head, his eyes slowly becoming hazy as if he was in some sort of trance.

"Yeah, talk things through."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOVE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So? What happened?" asked a curious Takao. Reo shrugged.

"Well, the part where all of the families were killed happened. The primary suspect of the crime was Rei since the joker mask that the killer was wearing was his."

"Hmmm... Now that I think about it, didn't they said that for everybody that was kidnapped and killed, a black rose was left on the place the victim was last seen?" Izuki said. Reo and Imayoshi hmm-ed then nodded their heads.

"Yeah, I remember that."

"So, Rei was the killer?" Kasamatsu asked. The trio (Imayoshi, Reo and Izuki) shrugged.

"It wasn't really proven. And the killer wasn't actually found."

"How about Prince Kage? Was he killed too?" Kise asked.

"His body wasn't found but they said he wasn't actually on the mansion that day."

"I see..."

Everyone was quiet for how many minutes, silently contemplating the whole story. Suddenly, Akashi clapped his hands gaining the whole group's attention.

"I have a proposal to everyone."

They all looked at him, silently praying that whatever Akashi propose, it wasn't something dangerous.

"Since we already have the horror story telling today, how bout we have a test of courage tomorrow evening. At the exact location where the massacre happened. I'm curious at the mystery the place had given."

They all paled and immediately protested.

"But, Akashiocchi!"

"Akashi, it's dangerous!"

"Aka-chin, it's troublesome..."

"I'm totally in!"

Everyone stopped their protests when they heard the excited comment of Takao. They stared at him disbelievingly.

"Bakao..."

"What? It sounds exciting!"

"I agree with Takao-kun."

This time, their stares drifted at Kuroko, who remained emotionless.

"I guess, it sounds interesting." Himuro said.

"B-but! Tatsuya!" a shivering Kagami said, hugging his brother-figure.

"Don't worry, Taiga, if something happens, I'll protect you." the black haired Yosen shooting guard commented smiling reassuringly at the redhead Seirin Ace while patting his head.

Suddenly, a shiver ran down his spine as he felt an intensifying dark aura directed at him. He looked around and saw Kuroko staring at him with his eyes black and cold.

_'Taiga, I think you better stop hugging me now...' _thought a sweat dropping Himuro. He, then, felt someone snake their arms around him and hug him from behind.

"If Muro-chin will join, I'll join too." came the lazy comment of Murasakibara.

"I see. Anyone else who would like to join?" Akashi asked, looking at them with his glinting eyes. The others looked away and kept until...

_**Snip! Snip!**_

... Akashi Seijuro let out his scissors.

"Ok, we're going!"

"Good." Akashi said, seemingly pleased as he hid his scissors.

"Lets all meet at 11:00 tomorrow evening, in the entrance. Don't be late." the redhead Rakuzan captain said as he stood up. He motioned for Reo to do the same and the confused Rakuzan shooting guard complied.

Akashi was about to walk out the door when he stopped and turned to the remaining occupants of the room.

"And by the way, those who won't appear tomorrow will receive a punishment worse than death."

With that, Akashi walked out the door with a sweat dropping Reo behind him, leaving a group of scared teens inside the room.

_'I think Akashi/ Akashicchi/ Aka-chin/ Akashi-kun is way scarier than the killer himself.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOVE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: 3, 2, 1... And CUT! And that's a wrap! Chapter 3 now updated! Once again, I'm sorry for the late update! *bows***

**Tsuna: We hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! I wonder what will happen to them now that Akashi-san decided to have the Test of Courage ... *chuckles* I hope they survive.**

**Judai: yeah... since the place they will be having their Test of Courage is in the forest towards 'that' mansion.**

**Tsuna: well, Review minna! *mumbles* to make Judai-chan happy and energize...**

**Judai and Tsuna: Ja ne~!**

**-+Incarnation of Death+-**


End file.
